Sampai Entah Kapan
by qunnyv19
Summary: Ketika kau sudah memutuskan untuk berkomitmen dengan pendampingmu, tetapi kau malah bertemu dia— orang yang kau cintai sampai saat ini. Dari dulu, sampai entah kapan. RnR? ;)


**SAMPAI ENTAH KAPAN**

Ketika kau sudah memutuskan untuk berkomitmen dengan pendampingmu, tetapi kau malah bertemu dia— orang yang kau cintai sampai saat ini. Dari dulu, sampai entah kapan.

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry **P**otter by **J**.**K**. **R**owling  
**S**ampai **E**ntah **K**apan by _qunnyv19  
**created: 21.12.2012  
**_**_published: 03.01.2013_**

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**D**raco **M**. & **H**ermione **G**.

**R**ated: **T**  
**T**ime: 3 **Y**ears **P**ost-**H**ogwarts  
**G**enre: **D**rama & **H**urt/**C**omfort

**WARNING: OOC, Typo(s), Oneshot.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa sampai di tempat ini, detik ini, dan berdandan seperti ini.

The Burrow.

Aku tidak sangka bisa di sini, dengan menggunakan gaun pernikahan. Ya, gaun pernikahan. Aku menikah hari ini.

Aku tidak tahu harus menangis bahagia atau sedih. Aku senang dia mau melamarku, _Miss-Knows-It-All_. Tapi, apakah perasaan bisa dipaksakan? Aku tidak mau dihadapi oleh perasaan bimbang seperti ini. Aku menikah dengan orang yang temperamennya sebesar sendok teh.

Ronald Billius Weasley.

Dan aku pastikan satu jam lagi namaku bukan Miss Granger tetapi Mrs. Weasley. Aneh rasanya. Aku menikah dengan orang yang sangat mencintaiku (katanya, tetapi menurutku juga begitu)— tetapi aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Karena aku sudah mencintai orang lain. Tapi apa daya?

_Flashback,  
Aula besar,  
Hogwarts_

"_Aduh, 'Mione! Kau tidak tahu betapa lucunya semalam— Ron latihan untuk memperagakan cara melamarmu untuk berbulan–bulan ke depan. Dia sungguh–sungguh! Kau mencintainya kan, 'Mione? Oh, aku yakin sekali!" ucap Harry antusias._

_Wajah Ron langsung lebih merah daripada rambutnya._

"_Aku tidak merasa lucu, Harry!" Ron memukul pundak Harry. Aku hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum pedih. Walaupun aku tidak melihat secara langsung, sepasang mata menatapku tajam dari meja lain. Dia yang selama ini berada di hatiku yang paling dalam. Dia yang sudah mengisi hatiku selama tujuh tahun di Hogwarts (karena Hogwarts selesai renovasi satu tahun yang lalu, maka murid kembali ke pendidikannya di Hogwarts), atau mungkin nanti, aku tetap mencintainya._

_Walaupun aku tidak mencintai Ron, aku merasa tidak enak pada Mrs. Weasley dan Ginny. Saat Mrs. Weasley mengundangku ke The Burrow,  
"Hermione, sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak–banyaknya kepadamu, Ron banyak bercerita tentangmu kepadaku dan Ginny. Dimulai sejak tahun ke-2, aku rasa dia sudah menyukaimu. Dan, sekali lagi, aku sangat bersyukur karena kau juga menyukainya. Kenapa? Karena tidak ada yang lebih baik yang bisa menangani temperamen Ron, Ms. Brown, kau tahu, dia sangat manja dan, err—menyebalkan. Aku sangat setuju kau bertunangan dengan Ron, apalagi sampai menikah, aku sangat bahagia." Mrs. Weasley memelukku. Akupun balas memeluknya. Dan Ginny yang berdiri di sebelah Mrs. Weasley mengangguk–angguk menyetujui kata–kata Mrs. Weasley. Ginny benar–benar aku anggap adik, apalagi Ginny sudah bertunangan dengan Harry beberapa bulan setelah peperangan Hogwarts._

_Flashback end._

"Hermione! Jangan bergerak–gerak terus, kau lihat, tatanan rambutmu akan berantakan kalau kau terus menggeleng–gelengkan kepalamu seperti itu." Ginny menasihatiku lalu segera membetulkan rambutku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau memikirkan apa, sih? Masih deg–degan, ya?" tanya Ginny. Aku deg–degan Gin, tapi bukan deg–degan senang.  
Tapi deg–degan takut.  
Apakah dia akan datang ke pesta pernikahanku?

"Ya, err— kau tahu lah, kalau orang mau menikah seperti apa," jawabku. Ginny mengangguk. Diapun sudah menikah dengan Harry beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Aku mengerti, 'Mione. Kau tenang saja, rileks, okay?"

"Okay."

Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Tenang, Hermione. Kau menikah dengan orang yang mencintaimu seutuhnya. Sebaiknya tidak ada keraguan lagi. Rileks.

Gaunku berwarna putih dengan renda di bagian atasnya, payet–payet bertebaran di bagian dada sampai pinggang (payetnya dibentuk sehingga menjadi bentuk bunga), lalu di bagian bawahnya panjang sekitar 10cm ke belakang. Di depan altar, Ron sudah menungguku. Dia tersenyum senang, dia terlihat tampan dan gagah dengan jas hitam dan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Kami menikah sederhana saja, di halaman The Burrow. Dan aku sangat senang. Bill – Fleur, Charlie – Naga – naganya (aku tidak tahu apakah dia bawa naganya ke sini, aku harap tidak), Percy – Audrey, George – Angelina bisa datang ke pernikahanku dengan Ron, padahal mereka sibuk dengan urusannya masing–masing.

Aku berusaha berjalan dengan anggun menuju altar, dengan ayahku yang menggandengku dengan erat menuju altar. Ayahku terlihat senang.

"Kau bahagia?" tanyanya pelan sambil fokus berjalan.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

Aku bahagia karena kalian semua bahagia, Dad. Karena ini bukan kebahagiaanku. Kebahagiaanku adalah dirinya.

Secara tidak sadar aku sudah sampai di altar. Aku tersenyum melihat Ron sudah mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Akupun menggenggam tangannya dan berjalan menuju altar.

Setelah mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan, Ron segera menarikku menuju lantai dansa. Akupun berdansa dengannya. Aku melihat ke kursi–kursi tamu. Kosong, tentu saja, semua sedang berdansa.

Tidak.

Aku ingin mencari dia. Walaupun Ron bersikeras tidak mau mengundang dia, tetapi aku mau mengundang dia. Ternyata dia tidak datang.

Bagus, aku tidak mau melihat dia sudah punya calon pengantin baru untuk dia ajak ke sini.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ron menatap khawatir padaku. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Terima kasih," kataku pelan.

"Ken—"

Aku langsung mencium Ron lembut dan Ron dengan antusias membalasnya. Lalu aku melepasnya.

"Untuk segalanya," jawabku tersenyum. Aku ingin membahagiakan Ron seperti Ron membahagiakanku.

* * *

Aku memutuskan untuk berbulan madu di Paris, Prancis, kota penuh cinta selama satu minggu. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana lagi Ron selalu membuatku tertawa setiap hari. Sekarang aku sudah tiga hari berada di sini bersama Ron. Pagi ini aku memutuskan untuk jalan–jalan di Champs Elysees sendiri. Ron sedang bertamu di rumah teman lamanya, jadi aku tidak mau mengganggu mereka. Aku sangat senang hari ini, sehingga tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang.  
BRUK!

"Maaf," kataku dan orang yang bertabrakan denganku bersamaan. Ketika aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya,

Aku terkejut.

Dia ... dia yang selama ini memenuhi hatiku. Oh, tidak akan lagi, Hermione Jean Weasley.

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"Mal—"

"Hermione, sedang apa kau di sini?" dia sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian memasang tampang–dinginnya lagi. Hey, dia memanggil nama depanku. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau orang habis menikah akan berbulan madu?

"Err— kau tidak menghadiri pesta kami," ucapku mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Dia mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Pesta apa?"  
Hah! Bahkan dia tidak tahu bahwa aku menikah dengan Ron? Bagaimana aku menjelaskan padanya?

"Loh, memangnya kau tidak menerima undanganku?" dia semakin heran sekarang.

"Undangan? Undangan apa?"

"Undangan yang aku kirim kurang lebih dua minggu yang lalu."

"Aku tidak menerima apa–apa. aku memang menerima surat dari burung hantu berwarna abu–abu berukuran kecil, lalu setelah aku menerima dan memberinya sedikit _crackers_, dia langsung pergi. Setelah aku menerima suratnya, aku pergi karena ada keperluan mendadak dari perusahaanku, sehingga suratnya tidak sempat aku bawa maupun aku baca. Setelah aku pulang dari kantor, surat tersebut hilang," jelas Draco.

"Itu Pig."

"Maaf?"

"Burung hantu itu Pig, milik Ron, aku meminjamnya untuk mengirim undangan itu padamu."

"Milik Weasley?" ada nada curiga saat Draco berbicara.

_Aku sekarang juga Weasley, Draco._

"Ya." Entah kenapa aku senang dia belum mengetahui pernikahanku dengan Ron. Tapi ada yang aneh. Siapa yang menyembunyikan, atau membuang surat undanganku untuk Draco?

"Oh, ya, maaf aku tidak bisa menghadiri undangan itu, memangnya itu undangan apa?"

Tenggorokanku tercekat. Sekarang aku harus menjawab pertanyaan terkutuk ini. Aku harus jawab apa? Demi jenggot Merlin!

"I—itu undangan pernikahan Ron dengan—"

"Waw! Weasley menikah! Dengan siapa?" Draco sedikit terkejut. Walaupun Ron dan dia tidak memiliki hubungan baik, setidaknya mereka sudah tidak bermusuhan lagi.

Kenapa aku mesti takut?

Aku tidak perlu takut lagi, karena aku berbahagia dengan Ron.

Ya, aku bahagia.

"Denganku." Aku bisa melihat reaksi Draco selanjutnya. Matanya melebar, dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Namun, sekali lagi— dia langsung memasang tampang–dinginnya.

"Selamat," ucapnya dingin, lalu berbalik untuk meninggalkanku. Tidak, sekarang dia salah paham!

"Draco, tunggu!" aku mengejarnya. Aku juga mau meminta penjelasannya. Dia tidak mau berhenti. Dia berjalan cepat sekali. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya, untuk saat ini.

"Draco! Tunggu aku!" aku terengah–engah. Sekarang aku berjalan dengan cepat juga di sebelahnya, mengimbangi langkahnya.

"Apalagi, **Weasley**?" dia menekankan kata Weasley. Dia marah, aku tahu.

"Kau kenapa?" pertanyaan konyol itu keluar dari mulutku.

"Kau kenapa, tanyamu?" Draco memasang senyum sinis, yang sangat aku benci— karena dia memasangkan itu untukku. Sekarang kami berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Kau yang meninggalkan aku waktu itu!" ucapku to the point, sambil marah. Dia marah padaku, seharusnya aku yang marah padanya.

"Aku. Tidak. Meninggalkan. Kau!" rahangnya mengeras. Draco menatap dalam–dalam ke hazelku. Dia benar–benar marah.

"Ya! Kau meninggalkanku! Kau memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengan Asorita Greengrass, atau siapalah itu! Kau masih berhak marah padaku?" aku mengatakannya dengan satu tarikan nafas, lalu memutar bola mata. Kebiasaanku.

Aku bisa melihat bola mata Draco berkilat–kilat karena marah. Melihatnya dari dekat seperti ini, aku sangat merindukan masa–masa indah denganku dan dia. Aku sangat merindukan Draco. Tetapi sekarang keadaan sudah berbeda.

"Itu. Bukan. Keputusanku. HERMIONE!" dia berteriak. Aku mundur selangkah.  
"Dengar," katanya mulai melembut. "Aku dijodohkan dengan Astoria Greengrass, DIJODOHKAN, Hermione, bukan aku yang mau! Dan justru aku yang berhak marah padamu! Kita berpacaran dari kelas lima, dan pada saat kelas tujuh, saat kau menjadi ketua murid dengan Potter, aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Weasley! Kabar macam apa itu, Hermione?! Jawab aku! Sekarang siapa yang harus marah? Kau tahu, aku sangat stress dan depresi. Aku merasa bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi— tetapi kau menemuiku dan bilang bahwa itu tidak benar. Tapi aku melihat kau sering berpegangan tangan dengan Weasley— dan aku tidak salah lagi. Dan benar kan? Bahkan sekarang kau sudah menjadi Weasley!" Draco mengatakan itu sambil marah, wajahnya memerah karena marah. Aku mulai berkaca–kaca, dia benar–benar tidak mengerti.

"Ya, aku tidak mengerti, Hermione!" Draco meLegilimens ku. Aku segera menutup pikiranku. Aku sempat belajar tentang _Occlumency_, sedikit—

"Beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskan, Draco, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

"Buka pikiranmu, 'Mione. Kau tidak perlu repot–repot menjelaskannya padaku. Aku tidak mau jika tidak mengetahui pikiranmu langsung."

Baiklah, ini keinginanmu, Draco.  
Draco pun memasuki pikiranku.

_Saat pertama kali Draco membuka pikiranku, pikiranku sudah tertuju pada kenangan saat kelas lima awal._

Saat itu di Menara Astronomi. Saat pertama kali Draco menyatakan cintanya padaku, dan aku mengangguk–angguk antusias. Aku sangat senang— aku mencintai Draco saat kelas tiga. Dua tahun yang tidak sia–sia. Setelah merasa perasaannya terbalas, Draco— pertama kalinya, setelah sering menghinaku dengan _Mudblood_, dia menciumku. Draco Malfoy menciumku.

Lalu, bagaikan pensieve— pikiranku tertuju pada hari Sabtu di Hogsmeade, pertama kali aku berkencan dengan Draco, tetapi kami tampil dengan pakaian yang tidak mencerminkan Draco dan Hermione. Draco aku ubah warna rambutnya menjadi coklat dan aku menjadi hitam. Ya, kami _backstreet_. Aku benar–benar senang. Kami berdua saling menggenggam tangan dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau anak–anak lain tahu tentang hubungan kita?" tanyanya, aku menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Kau pasti diejek, dan malu karena berpacaran denganku. Aku tidak mau setelah itu kau akan meninggalkanku," jawabku sedih.

"Aku diejek dan malu karena berpacaran dengan gadis cantik dan terpintar di Hogwarts?"

"Aku _mudblood_, Draco."

"Hey, siapa yang peduli dengan status darah? Darahku sama seperti darahmu, merah, kan?"

Wajahku memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Draco!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione!"

_Pikiranku langsung meloncat lagi saat Draco mengumumkan hubungan kami pada awal kelas tujuh di Aula Besar_. Reaksi para Slytherin dan Gryffindor sangat heboh, apalagi Pansy Parkinson dan Ronald Weasley. Harry Potter bisa saja— mungkin dia tahu aku punya hubungan dengan Draco.

"Kau pasti meracuni Drakie-ku dengan _Amortentia_, kan? Dasar licik, iblis!" Pansy memaki–makiku di salah satu koridor setelah pengumuman di Aula Besar.

"Aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu, Parkinson!"

"Drakie-ku tidak mungkin mau dengan _MudBlood_ sepertimu, Granger!"

Air mataku menetes. Lagi–lagi antara _PureBlood_ dan _MudBlood_.

"Tidak berani menjawab, Granger? Benar kan dugaanku! Kau pasti meracuni Drakie dengan _Amortentia_! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu— mulai besok Drakie tidak boleh makan makanan dan minuman busuk darimu! Gadis tidak tahu diri! PLAK!" Parkinson menamparku di tengah–tengah koridor yang sedang kosong. Bukan itu saja penderitaanku. Saat aku masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor untuk menjelaskan kepada teman–temanku,

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry menyambutku ramah— seperti biasanya. Ginny tidak heboh menyambutku seperti biasanya. Dia tidak memperdulikanku. Lavender Brown asik berdiskusi ramalan dengan Parvati Patil— padahal mereka biasanya langsung meneriakiku kalau masuk ruang rekreasi. Neville Longbottom (pura–pura) mengerjakan essay Herbologinya dengan mulut yang tersungging ke bawah— yang biasanya tersenyum ramah jika aku masuk. Ronald Weasley, lebih parah lagi, setelah mendengar Harry memanggil namaku, dia berkata,

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu, tiba–tiba aku mencium bau musang di sini. Bye Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Neville!"

Aku hanya menahan sakit di dadaku. Aku mencoba menyapa mereka semua.

"Hi, all," sapaku ramah. Ginny mendengus, Lavender dan Parvati masih sibuk mengobrol, walaupun omongan mereka tidak nyambung dari Trelawney ke _Troll— _yeah, Neville langsung meremas–remas perkamennya, dan Harry tersenyum kepadaku. Yang paling mengerti tentangku hanya Harry saat ini.

"Mau ke Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid, Hermione?" tanya Harry ramah, berusaha menenangkanku. Aku mengangguk, lalu aku dan Harry meninggalkan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

Pikiranku meloncat lagi ke kelas tujuh pertengahan. Pengumuman menghebohkan dari Pansy Parkinson saat di Aula Besar yang membuatku terpuruk dan hancur.

"PERHATIAN!" teriaknya dengan suara melengking(nya) membuat semua orang di Aula Besar menoleh padanya termasuk aku— dia sedang menggelayut manja di tangan Draco, walaupun Draco terlihat ogah–ogahan.

"Semua yang dikatakan Drakie-ku bohong pada saat kelas tujuh awal, benar kan, Drakie? Ya! Drakie-ku sudah mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tidak pernah berpacaran dengan _MudBlood-Granger-Gryffindor_ itu, karena dia di bawah pengaruh _Amortentia_. Jadi, hubungan Drake dengan Granger tidak benar!" beberapa anak perempuan yang pernah menghinaku lewat surat atau secara langsung (karena menyukai Draco) langsung bersorak semangat. Draco terkejut dengan perkataan itu dan segera melepas tangan Parkinson, mencoba untuk pergi dari meja Slytherin untuk ke meja Gryffindor. Aku menangis saat itu juga. Ron terlihat marah,

"Jadi kau saking menyukai si Malfoy, kau meracuninya dengan _Amortentia_, begitu, Hermione?!" tanyanya penuh emosi. Baru pertama kali ini, setelah kejadian pengumuman di kelas tujuh awal, dia berbicara kepadaku.

"Aku, a— a— a— aku tidak melakukannya, Ron, sungguh."

"OH! Atau Malfoy yang meracunimu dengan _Amortentia_?! Baiklah!" geramnya.

"Ron, tunggu!" Harry yang sudah mengetahui cerita sebenarnya berteriak kepada Ron, namun Ron tidak peduli. Ron lalu tanpa segan–segan segera berjalan cepat menuju meja Slytherin dan menghampiri Draco,

BUK!

Pukulannya keras mengenai pelipis Draco dan langsung lebam. Belum puas, dia menghajar hidung Draco sehingga hidung Draco berdarah.

"Hey, darah pengkhianat Weasley! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Drakie-ku?!" Parkinson panik, dia segera meminta pada Goyle & Crabbe untuk menggotong Draco menuju Hospital Wing. Anak–anak di Aula Besar semakin seru melihat 'pertandingan' itu. Guru–guru tidak mau ketinggalan. Minerva McGonagall hanya menggeleng–gelengkan kepala, anak remaja, pikirnya. Walaupun Draco Malfoy terluka, Pansy dengan cepat bertindak untuk membuat Draco terbaring di Hospital Wing, sehingga Minerva McGonagall tidak jadi turun tangan, walaupun nanti detensi akan 'datang' untuk Pansy (karena membuat keributan) dan Ron.

"Yeah— aku tidak peduli dengan Drakie-mu itu, Parkinson!" Ron lalu kembali ke meja Gryffindor dan memelukku yang sedang menangis. Dia memelukku dengan— sayang.

"Harry, sebaiknya kita membawa Hermione ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor atau Asrama Ketua Murid." Harry mengangguk, lalu menuntun Hermione, Ron, dan Ginny menuju asrama Ketua Murid, lebih tentram, pikirnya.

_Pikiranku kemudian menuju kelas tujuh saat NEWT_. Aku memang dekat dengan Ron, karena semenjak Parkinson membuat pengumuman, aku tidak berbicara sepatah katapun dengan Draco Malfoy, dan Ron, Harry, Ginny, selalu menghiburku. Ginny tidak pernah membahas hubunganku dengan Draco lagi. Sampai akhirnya tersebar hubunganku dengan Ron. Padahal aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apa–apa dengan Ron. Namun gosip menyebar dengan cepat— Ron sangat senang. Aku menemui Draco di perpustakaan, dan berkata kalau aku masih sangat mencintainya. Draco tidak mengatakan apa–apa lalu pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan. Hatiku hancur.

_Lalu pikiranku meloncat saat mendengar pengumuman Draco Malfoy bertunangan dengan Astoria Greengrass saat pesta kelulusan_. Dadaku terasa sesak. Tidak sanggup mengatakan apa–apa lagi.

_Pikiranku melanjut saat Mrs. Weasley sangat senang dengan kehadiranku menjadi tunangan Ron_. Mrs. Weasley sangat baik kepadaku dan Harry yang saat itu belum menjadi keluarganya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalas jasanya. Dan aku berkata bahwa aku mencintai Ron, dan akan bersedia jika Ron melamarku, dan berusaha melupakan Draco Malfoy.

_Pikiranku kembali pada saat pernikahan, lalu saat bulan madu_. Dan Draco segera keluar dari pikiranku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan olehnya, tiba–tiba dia memelukku dan menciumku seolah–olah kita tidak akan bertemu lagi selamanya. Aku balas memeluk dan menciumnya.

"Maafkan aku— aku tidak tahu Parkinson bahkan menamparmu dan memfitnahmu, aku— sungguh, aku, masih sangat mencintaimu, Hermione. Kau pasti tidak tahu betapa sakitnya aku saat kau mengatakan kau menikah dengan Weasley."

Aku hanya mengangguk senang.

"Di mana Greengrass?" hanya itu yang terucap dari mulutku dari sekian banyak pertanyaan di kepalaku.

"Di apartemenku."

"Oh, bahkan kalian sekarang sudah seapartemen," ucapku tersenyum pedih. Draco menatapku dalam–dalam.

"Tenang, aku dan dia **belum** menikah."

Ya, kalimatmu benar sekali, Draco, belum menikah tetapi sebentar lagi.

"Di mana Weasley?" tanyanya.

"Dia di rumah temannya."

"Kau berbulan madu di sini." ucapnya sinis. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu kau dan Greengrass?" tanyaku balik.

"Menyiapkan pernikahan," katanya tenang. Bahkan dia mengucapkannya dengan tenang. Hatiku tertusuk. Dia sebentar lagi menikah. Menikah. Tenang, Hermione. Kau juga sudah menikah.

"Jadi, kau dan dia menikah di sini?" tanyaku setegar mungkin.

"Ya," jawabnya, tidak senang. Lalu kami berjalan berdua lagi— sambil bergandengan tangan, entah menuju ke mana. Keheningan menyelimuti kami.

Lalu, ketika takdir berkata begini, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus Draco lakukan? Apa yang harus kami lakukan? Merlin ...

"Tanganmu dingin sekali," katanya meremas tanganku. Mengingat ini musim dingin, aku tidak memakai sarung tangan, karena aku pikir aku hanya jalan–jalan sebentar saja.

"Nanti kau sakit," katanya lagi, lalu melepas sarung tangannya dan memakaikannya di tanganku.

"Aku tidak apa–apa, Draco." Aku kembali melepaskan sarung tangannya dan memakaikannya di tangannya.

"Tidak." Dia menghentikan tanganku.

"Kita pakai berdua saja." Aku tidak mengerti. Namun kemudian dia memakaikan sarung tangan di tangan kananku dan sarung tangan di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya dan tangan kiriku yang sedang berpegangan tidak dipakaikan sarung tangan.

"Kalau begini tetap hangatkan?" tanyanya tersenyum. Aku menatap tanganku.

"Ini hangat sekali, Draco." Seulas senyum terbentuk dari bibirku. Aku senang— sangat senang saat ini. Aku tidak ingin melepas genggaman tangan ini, tidak mau, aku ingin selamanya seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu," katanya, aku diam, ingin lanjut mendengarkan.

"Kita kawin lari saja, Hermione." Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Dari dulu terlahir sebagai pemuda yang manja dan arogan, tetapi sifat manisnya muncul di hadapanku, hanya untukku.

"Kau bercanda, Draco."

"Hey, aku serius. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Suatu hari nanti aku akan menculikmu dari Weasley." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Aku akan menunggu suatu harimu itu, Draco.

"Dan aku akan merebutmu dari Greengrass." Kali ini dia tertawa. Lalu kami masuk ke salah satu kedai kopi _muggle_ di daerah ini.

"Jangan meja nomor tujuh," kata kami berbarengan, lalu tertawa bersama. Nomor tujuh— mengingatkan kami pada masa–masa kelas tujuh yang menyayat hati.

"Nomor lima saja," katanya mengusulkan. Aku mengangguk, dan kebetulan meja nomor lima kosong, lalu kami duduk bersebrangan.

Hening lagi.

Dan— walaupun duduk bersebrangan, tangan kami tetap bertaut di atas meja. Itu benar–benar membuatku tetap hangat, tetapi tidak tahu dengan Draco.

"Hermione," panggilnya, memecah keheningan.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk lanjut mendengarkan.

"Kau bahagia?"

Aku bahagia, karena kembali bertemu denganmu, Draco. Aku bahagia karena saat ini kau masih mencintaiku seperti dulu.

Jika saja aku terlahir _PureBlood_. Pasti sekarang aku dan Dracolah yang berbulan madu di Paris, bukan aku dan Ron.

Ron ...

Lalu hubungan apa antara aku dan Draco ini? Selingkuh?

Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin selingkuh. Hermione Jean Weasley tidak selingkuh.

"Ya, tentu saja aku bahagia, Draco," jawabku yakin.

"Maksudku— kau bahagia menikah dengan Weasley?"

Eh.  
_Apakah aku bahagia menikah dengan Ron?  
Apakah aku bahagia menikah dengan salah satu trio Gryffindor?  
Apakah aku bahagia menikah dengan salah satu keluarga Weasley?  
Apakah aku bahagia menikah dengan orang yang temperamennya seukuran sendok teh?  
Apakah aku bahagia menikah dengan sahabatku sendiri?  
Apakah aku bahagia menikah dengan orang.. yang tidak aku cintai?  
Apakah aku bahagia?_

"Aku.. a— a— ku tidak tahu," jawabku— sekarang menjadi tidak yakin.

Draco hanya diam. Tidak menanggapi jawabanku. Dia memilih melihat–lihat daftar menu, lalu memesan dua _Cappuccino_ untuk aku dan dirinya.

Dia tahu kalau aku suka _Cappuccino_.

Aku juga tahu kalau dia suka _Cappuccino_.

Kami sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Lalu, apa halangan kami sekarang? Lagi–lagi, keadaan sudah berbeda. Seandainya aku terlahir menjadi _PureBlood_.

Pesanan kami sudah datang, tetapi keadaan menjadi canggung.

"Apakah kau bahagia akan menikah dengan Greengrass, Draco?" aku bertanya balik. Ingin mengetahui jawabannya.

"Tidak," jawabnya dengan cepat, yakin. Dia benar–benar yakin, dan tidak berbohong. Aku bisa melihat dari tatapan matanya. Dia tidak sepertiku yang ragu-ragu.

Matahari sudah berada di puncaknya. Astaga, sudah siang! Aku melupakan janjiku dengan Ron untuk makan siang di restoran yang sudah dipesannya.

Tapi.. aku tidak mau kehilangan Draco.

Lagi.

"Draco."

"Hmm?"

"Aku harus pergi."

Dia menatapku dengan kecewa.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Ron—"

"Oh, baiklah." Dia melepaskan tautan tangan kami. Aku kecewa. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Bisakah kita ... bertemu lagi?" aku bertanya. Dia tersenyum— menyeringai tepatnya.

"Merindukan ku, eh, 'Mione?"

Wajahku memerah. Oh, ayolah, masa–masa remajaku sudah lewat!

"Draco—"

"Oke, baiklah. Kita bertemu lagi besok di sini, pukul 10 pagi, mau?" tawar Draco. Aku mengangguk senang. Pastikan kau tidak ada acara besok, Hermione. Dia mengecup keningku lembut. Aku dengan segera menuju toilet dan ber-_Apparate_ di sana. Tidak mungkin aku ber_-Apparate_ langsung di tengah–tengah kedai kopi tersebut. Ingat, ini kedai kopi _muggle_. Aku ber-_Apparate_ ke gang kosong dekat _flat_ku, karena aku memasang mantra anti–mantra di dalam _flat_ku, untuk hidup dengan cara _muggle_. _Benar–benar muggle._

* * *

Sesampainya di _flat_ kami berdua, Ron menyambutku dengan murka. Wajahnya memerah. Tangannya mengepal.

"Dari mana saja, 'Mione? Kau tahu sekarang sudah jam berapa? 12.10! Aku meminta padamu untuk bersiap–siap di flat pukul 11.30,"

"Maaf, Ron. Aku tadi bertemu dengan—"

"Dengan?" dia menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Teman _muggle_ku." Aku tidak mungkin berkata aku bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy. Bisa–bisa besok aku dan dia sudah kembali lagi ke London.

"Teman _muggle_ yang memberikan sebelah sarung tangan?" Matanya mengarah kepada sarung tangan yang aku pakai di tangan kananku.

ASTAGA!

MERLIN!

Aku lupa melepasnya. Apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Err— yeah, dia bilang untuk kenang–kenangan, sebab besok dia harus kembali ke Inggris."

Sepertinya Ron masih tidak percaya. Dia masih mengernyitkan dahinya. Tetapi kemudian dia berkata.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Mau makan siang tidak?" Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Aku melepaskan sarung tangan Draco dan memasukkan ke dalam tas manik–manikku, dan memegang tangannya, untuk ber-_Apparate._

Ini berbeda.

Rasanya aku memegang tangan Ron— suamiku, dengan tangan Draco— mantan pacarku, atau temanku sekarang aku tidak tahu. Saat aku berpegangan tangan dengan Draco entah kenapa rasanya selalu hangat. Kenapa?

Dan kemudian Ron dan aku ber-_Apparate_ ke salah satu restoran non-_muggle_ di Paris, Prancis. Nuansanya elegan, tetapi romantis. Sekeliling restoran ini adalah kaca–kaca. Sofa hitam dengan meja kaca di setiap sudut, dan tempat–tempatnya sudah tersusun rapi di restoran ini. Ada rak buku di pojok kiri yang isinya adalah bacaan–bacaan ringan (jika aku mengatakan itu di depan Ron, maka Ron akan menjitakku sekarang juga, karena buku–bukunya tebal sekali, minimal 500 halaman). Ron tahu sekali kalau aku suka tempat–tempat elegan seperti ini. Di setiap meja pasti ada gelas mawar berwarna merah yang terangkat dari meja (terpaut kira–kira 3 cm). Kami duduk di meja yang dekat dengan rak buku tersebut. _Good_, Ron. Kau benar–benar tahu seleraku. Aku segera mengambil salah satu buku.

"Hermione, kau suka tempatnya?"

"Sangat suka Ron, apalagi ada buku seperti ini— yeah, kau sekarang benar–benar tahu seleraku. Thanks, Ron."

"Aku senang kalau melihatmu senang." Aku tersenyum. Entah kenapa rasanya aku lebih bahagia jika kata–kata itu disebutkan oleh Draco.

"Kau mau pesan apa, 'Mione?"

"Hmm?" Kepalaku tidak mau terangkat dari buku yang baru kubaca. Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan perkataan orang–orang di sekitarku jika sudah ada buku di depan mataku.

"Hermione," panggil Ron.

Eh?

"Ya?"

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Hmm, aku ikut kau saja, Ron."

"Baiklah."

* * *

Setelah makan siang (yang diselingi oleh berbagai rengutan Ron karena aku sering mengabaikannya, karena ada buku, serta diselingi oleh canda tawa kami berdua), kami memutuskan untuk berjalan–jalan di sekitar Menara Eiffel. Itulah rutinitas kami selama berada di Paris— makan siang di restoran yang berbeda–beda setiap hari, lalu berjalan–jalan di sekitar Menara Eiffel, setelah sekitar dua jam, baru kita ke tempat lain, dan pulang ke _flat_ kami berdua.

Saat aku merebahkan diri di kamar tidurku (setelah bersih – bersih rumah dan mandi, tentunya) tiba–tiba ada burung hantu yang mengetuk–ngetuk jendela kamarku. Burung hantu yang berjalan sempoyongan dan jatuh di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidurku. Errol. Aku memberinya sedikit _crackers _dan membuka surat yang dibawakannya.

_Dear, 'new' Mrs. Weasley_

_Hey, bagaimana kabarmu dan Ron di sana? Aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu? Harry berkata kepadaku apakah kau keasikan berbulan madu dengan Ron maka tidak pernah sedikitpun kau bangun dari tempat tidur— __aku tahu ini berlebihan. Aku tahu sampai sana Errol pasti sempoyongan. Aku mengirim surat ini dua hari setelah kau berbulan madu. Jika dia sampai di hari keempat, maka dia hebat. Lebih hebat lagi kalau sampai di hari ketiga. Aku berharap Errol tidak tersesat saat mengantarkan surat ini, karena dia hanya pernah dua kali mengirim surat berbeda negara (aku menyesal kau tinggal di flat muggle sehingga tidak terdapat Jaringan Floo di dalamnya). Aku hanya ingin mengabarkan, bahwa Victoire kecil sudah bisa mengenali semua keluarga Weasley! (kecuali kau dan Ron, jika kalian tidak mau cepat pulang dan keasikan di sana) George bilang kau dan Ron sudah berapa 'kali' di sana— __abaikan saja pertanyaannya. Aku rindu padamu! Salam dari seluruh keluarga Weasley (dan Potter)_

_PS: jika kau ingin membalas surat ini, pastikan bahwa Errol sudah beristirahat cukup di tempatmu agar ia mempunyai tenaga untuk ke London keesokannya._

_PS 2: jika Errol tidak menjatuhkan surat kedua, maka ada surat dari Harry untuk Ron— __pastikan bahwa suratnya ada jika tidak ingin Harry mengamuk saat kalian kembali ke sini (Harry tidak akan mengamuk, tentunya)_

_PS 3: setelah kau membalas surat ini, aku tidak akan membalasnya lagi. Karena ketika sampai di tempatmu aku yakin kau dan Ron sudah kembali ke London._

_From: Mrs. Potter You-Know-Me_

Setelah memastikan bahwa ada surat kedua (dari Harry untuk Ron) aku segera meletakkan di meja tempat Errol tertabrak tadi. Errol aku letakkan di kandang burung hantu yang aku bawa dari London (untungnya Ginny menyarankan ini karena dia bilang dia akan mengirim surat, jika tidak, tidak mungkin Errol beristirahat di tempat tidurku). Dengan semangat aku meraih perkamen baru dan pena bulu beserta tinta.

_Dear, Mrs. Potter I-Know-You_

_Aku dan Ron baik–baik saja di sini. Aku senang kau tidak lupa untuk mengirim surat untukku, Gin (walaupun kau sudah berjanji). Baiklah, Errol sudah aku tempatkan di kandang burung hantu dan matanya sudah terpejam. Aku yakin dia lelah sekali. Errol menyampaikan suratmu di hari ketiga, dan aku akui burung hantu itu hebat. Aku menyesal Victoire belum mengenal aku dan Ron, tapi lama kelamaan dia pasti mengenalku. Surat dari Harry untuk Ron juga ada, Gin. Aku rasa Errol sudah banyak berpengalaman. Sebenarnya masalah tinggal di flat muggle memang keputusan kami berdua, agar tidak ketahuan dari penyihir lain bahwa dua pertiga Pahlawan Sihir sedang berbulan madu di Paris, Prancis dan menjadi headline oleh si Skeeter (ini berlebihan). Aku tidak akan menanggapi pertanyaan George, yah, kurasa dia agak sinting (dari dulu memang sinting, sebenarnya). Hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan!_

_PS: aku tidak masalah jika kau tidak mengirim surat balasan, tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah Ron akan marah jika Harry tidak mengirim surat balasan._

_PS 2: aku juga merindukanmu, dan merindukan masakan Mrs. Weasley senior._

_From: 'new' Mrs. Weasley_

Aku menggulung perkamenku dan memasukkan ke salah satu laci mejaku. Lalu aku turun ke keluar dari kamar dan menyampaikan surat dari Harry untuk Ron.

"Ron!"

"Ya?"

"Kau pasti akan terkejut. Errol datang dengan wajah yang sangat kelelahan dan menyampaikan surat, Ginny untukku dan Harry untukmu. Ini!" aku menyerahkan suratnya. Bisa aku lihat wajah sumringah Ron— aku tahu dari dulu mereka memang bersahabat.

"Thanks, 'Mione! Lalu, di mana Errol? Pasti tadi dia datang ke sini dengan sempoyongan lagi."

"Yeah—" lalu dengan cepat Ron membaca surat dari Harry (dan kadang–kadang tertawa terkikik, entah apa yang mereka bahas).

"'Mione!"

"Yeah?"

"Kemungkinan besar setelah kita pulang dari sini, aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku sebagai Auror yang sempat tertunda. Tidak apa–apa?"

Aku tahu Auror adalah cita–cita Ron sejak kecil. Tidak mungkin aku melarangnya, kan? Lagipula aku masih ada Ginny Potter.

"Tentu saja tidak apa–apa, Ron. Lagian, masih ada Ginny yang akan menemaniku."

"Kau memang pengertian, 'Mione! Thanks!"

Aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Dan, mengingat empat hari lagi aku akan pulang ke London ... miris rasanya. Aku meninggalkan Paris. Tempat aku bertemu lagi dengan Draco. Apakah Draco selamanya tinggal di Paris? Aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Tanpa berkata apa–apa, aku langsung menuju kamar dan menyediakan semangkuk air untuk Errol jika dia sudah terbangun nanti. Dia pasti sangat kelelahan.

Aku kembali mengeluarkan sarung tangan Draco dari tas manik–manikku. Sarung tangan sutra yang mahal berwarna putih dan coklat. Yeah— aku tidak mungkin mengharapkan seorang Malfoy mengenakan sarung tangan biasa, kan? Samar–samar bau _Vanilla Musk_ tercium dari sarung tangan itu. Aku sangat mengenal Draco, lebih dari siapapun, lebih dari diriku. Aku sangat merindukan Draco. Kapan aku bisa kembali kepelukannya? Terlalu banyak seandainya di dalam hidupku.

Seandainya aku terlahir sebagai _PureBlood_.

Seandainya aku tidak menikah dengan Ronald Billius Weasley.

Seandainya Draco tidak akan menikah dengan Asorita Greengrass— atau siapapun itu.

Seandainya aku tidak mengenal Mrs. Weasley, dan sebaliknya.

Seandainya aku tidak mengenal Draco Malfoy.

Seandainya..

Aku hanya _MudBlood. Muggle Born_. Bukan siapa–siapa. Bukan _PureBlood_ yang kaya, terkenal, pintar dan cantik seperti Greengrass itu.

Dan sekarang aku berpikir bahwa kehidupanku lebih rumit dari kehidupan seorang Harry Potter.

Aku ingin memastikan hubunganku dengan Draco besok.

Yeah, besok.

* * *

Suara Errol mengagetkanku. Sepertinya Errol sudah mendapatkan energinya lagi— kalau begitu, aku segera meraih suratku dan Ron, lalu mengikatkan di kakinya.

"Kembali ke London, antar ini ke Ginny dan Harry," ucapku pelan. Errol sepertinya mengeluh sedikit— aku cepat–cepat memberinya _crackers_. Errol lalu terbang melalui jendela kamarku.

Pukul berapa ini?

03.00 a.m.

Errol benar–benar menyebalkan!

Aku menengok ke arah Ron. Sekencang–kencangnya Errol ber–uhu sepertinya dia tidak akan bangun. Huh. Aku melanjutkan lagi tidurku yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

Fajar menyingsing. Matahari masuk melalui jendela kamarku, aku terbangun.

"Hey, kau sudah bangun." Suara Ron berada di sebelahku. Dia sedang terduduk di pinggir kasur.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Aku ingin sarapan, tapi tidak bisa masak, aku ingin membangunkanmu tapi tidak berani— jadi aku makan saja _crackers_ ini." Dia menunjukan bungkus _crackers_ yang isinya tinggal seperempat. Astaga, itu _crackers_ yang aku berikan juga kepada Errol. Begitu laparnya kah dia? Oh iya, seorang Ron Weasley tidak akan pernah kenyang.

"Oh, astaga Ron, aku akan segera memasak sesuatu untukmu," kataku sambil beranjak menuju dapur.

"Tunggu dulu."

"Hah?"

"_Morning kiss_nya mana?" Ron tersenyum menggoda kepadaku. Aku segera menciumnya dan menuju dapur. Pasti wajahku memerah sekarang.

Tetapi, sebelum menuju dapur, aku mandi dan berganti baju terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Aku melihat jam yang tergantung di dapur. Jam 7 pagi. Tumben sekali Ron bangun pagi–pagi seperti ini. Sepertinya dia benar–benar lapar.

Aku memasak, tidak, aku tidak memasak, aku hanya memanggang roti bakar dengan selai coklat di dalamnya. Dua roti bakar dengan selai coklat di dalamnya. Sambil menunggu roti yang berada di dalam oven, aku mulai menyeduh kopi dari air panas dalam termos.

Kopi.

Nanti jam sepuluh aku juga akan minum kopi.

Aku mengganti satu gelas berisi kopi menjadi satu gelas berisi susu. Satu gelas kopi, satu gelas susu.

"RON!" teriakku

"YAAA?" Ron balas berteriak

"Makanan sudah siap!" aku menghidangkan roti bakar dan segelas kopi kepadanya di meja makan kami.

"Tumben kau minum susu, 'Mione?" tanya Ron heran.

"Nanti aku akan minum di kedai kopi bersama Draco," ucapku tenang. Tapi sepertinya ada yang mengganjal.

Ron langsung tersedak roti bakarnya.

Wajahnya memerah.

"Ulangi perkataanmu, 'Mione."

"Nanti aku akan minum di kedai kopi bersama Dra—"

APA YANG TELAH AKU KATAKAN?

"KAU JANJIAN MINUM DI KEDAI KOPI DENGAN SI MALFOY?! DRACO MALFOY! HAH! BAHKAN AKU TIDAK BERPIKIR BAHWA KAU AKAN KEMBALI KEPADANYA, 'MIONE! AKU KIRA SETELAH KAU PUTUS DENGAN MALFOY, KAU TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI KEPADANYA, NYATANYA—" Ron meledak–ledak. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Ron, dengar dulu! A— aku.."

"CUKUP, 'MIONE! KITA PULANG KE LONDON HARI INI!"

"TIDAK!" Ron menarik–narik lenganku seperti kerasukan. Cengkramannya kencang sekali. Tidak, aku mau bertemu dengan Draco! Ini penting!

Tongkatku ada di saku piyamaku.

Maafkan aku, Ron.

"OBLIVIATE!"

.

.

.

Tidak terjadi apa–apa.

Padahal tongkatku tidak rusak, tidak patah.

Kenapa?...

"Kau tahu, 'Mione?" Ron menatapku tajam. Aku semakin ngeri. Aku segera mundur selangkah.

"Kau yang memasangkan apartemen ini agar anti terhadap mantra apapun. Kau ingin hidup dengan cara _muggle. Benar–benar muggle_. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika mantramu tidak berhasil."

"Ron, kau, kau, salah p— pa— paham."

"Aku tidak salah paham. Hingga kau ingin memantrai aku supaya aku lupa dengan hal ini. Katakan, 'Mione. Sudah sejak kapan kau bertemu dengan _ferret_ brengsek itu?!"

"Ron, kau benar–benar salah paham!"

PLAK!

Ron menampar pipiku. Sakit. Perih. Mataku mulai memanas.

"Aku baru bertemu dia kemarin, Ron!"

"Jadi kau bukan bertemu dengan teman _muggle_? Brengsek!"

"Ron, aku bertemu dia dengan tidak senga—"

"Intinya kau bertemu dengan dia!"

"RONALD WEASLEY! AKU HANYA BERTEMU DENGAN DIA TIDAK SENGAJA! AKU BERTEMU DIA KARENA TABRA—"

"Kau berbo—"

"DENGARKAN AKU DULU!" aku berteriak dengan emosi.

"Aku bertemu dengan Dra— Malfoy saat aku bertabrakan dengan dia di jalan. Lalu kami ke kedai kopi saling berbicara bertukar cerita, dan kami janjian untuk ke kedai itu lagi keesokannya. Hanya itu," lanjutku.

Sebenarnya tidak hanya itu.

"Oh, yeah. Hanya itu, Hermione, sampai–sampai dia memberi sarung tangan kepadamu sebelah."

"Itu karena aku tidak membawa sarung tangan dan dia khawatir kepadaku."

"Oh, khawatir. Sampai–sampai kau berbohong kepadaku, Hermione. AKU SUAMIMU!"

"Itu karena aku takut kau marah jika aku bertemu dengan Malfoy—"

"Oh, begitu. Sampai–sampai kau takut marah jika aku bertemu dengan Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan dengannya, Hermione?"

"Tidak begitu, Ron, kau—"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Ron segera menuju telepon yang berada di ruang tengah _flat_ kami. Ya, waktu itu aku mengajarkannya cara menggunakan alat–alat_ muggle_ sederhana seperti telepon, TV, dan menyalakan lampu. Dan ternyata Ron sangat mahir menggunakan ... telepon.

"Oh, yeah, halo!" Terdengar suara Ron dari ruang tengah. Aku memasang telinga baik–baik.

"Ya, apakah ini tempat pemesanan tiket? Nah, ya, betul. Aku ingin pesan tiket dari Paris, Prancis menuju London, Inggris, tolong catat untuk dua orang."

RON BENAR–BENAR SERIUS MEMBAWAKU PULANG!?

"Pukul 10.30, ya— baik. Nanti akan aku bayar. Terima kasih."

Telepon ditutup.

Pukul 10.30. Ada waktu untuk bertemu Draco sebentar ...

Draco ...

"Sekarang, Hermione ..." Ron kembali menatapku dengan murka.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama _ferret_ busuk itu sehingga kau rela untuk telat pulang demi dia?"

"Aku hanya berbincang–bin—"

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, 'Mione. Nanti kau akan ku beri _Veritaserum_ sesampai di London. Jika aku beritahu itu kepada Harry, aku yakin dia juga akan marah, kau benar–benar brengsek, Hermione! Kau berniat menyelingkuhiku, begitu?"

RAMUAN VERITASERUM!

Aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Aku harus cepat–cepat pergi.

(pura–pura) Tak mendengarkan teriakan Ron, aku berlari kencang menuju ke luar gedung apartemen ini untuk ber_-Apparate_ ke mana saja. Ke mana saja. Sekarang semua menjadi begitu rumit—

Sesampainya di depan gedung apartemen, aku merasakan Ron masih menyusulku di belakang. Tidak peduli dengan _muggle–muggle_ yang lewat, aku segera ber-_Apparate_.

_Apparate_ ke kedai kopi _muggle_. Aku melihat jam dinding yang terletak di tengah kedai itu. Baru pukul 08.15. Aku segera menuju toilet— untuk mengubah penampilanku. Aku mengubah rambutku menjadi rambut hitam panjang lurus. Seandainya aku bisa _Metamorphmagus_ seperti Nymphadora Tonks ataupun Teddy Lupin. Sungguh, bakat itu benar–benar aku butuhkan sekarang. Bahkan aku hanya membawa tongkat sihir sekarang. Tidak ada uang, pakaian ganti..

Sekarang aku takut Ron akan tahu aku ada di sini. Aku harus ke tempat lain sebelum pukul 10. Aku harus kabur ke tempat lain sekarang, setidaknya sekarang.

"—berambut keriting coklat tebal? Bajunya.. tadi dia pakai baju apa. Aku tidak lihat. Pokoknya yang itu dulu. Lihat tidak?!" aku bergidik ngeri. Aku mendengar suara Ron.

Ron sedang bertanya kepada wanita penjaga kasir.

Aku tetap berjalan tenang menuju pintu keluar. Tidak perlu tergesa–gesa agar Ron tidak melihatku (sambil mencuri pandang melihat menuju meja kasir, tentunya)

"Aku tidak lihat, _sir_."

"Ada berapa kedai kopi _muggle_ di sekitar sini?" tanya Ron dengan tidak sabaran.

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi wanita penjaga kasir tersebut.

"_Muggle_? Apa itu?" Wanita tersebut mengernyitkan dahinya. Ron langsung memukul dahinya sendiri.

"Abaikan— maksudku, ada berapa kedai kopi yang berada di sekitar sini?"

"Umm, tiga. Satu yang ini, satu berada di pinggir Menara Eiffel, dan satu lagi berada di perempatan jalur 100 km dari Champs Elysees,"

"Apakah kau melihat ada seorang wanita berambut coklat tebal keriting dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang minum kopi di sini kemarin siang?" tanya Ron lagi.

"Err— sorry, _sir_. Saya hanya mendapat _shift_ pada hari ini, besok dan lusa, jadi saya tidak tahu tentang orang–orang yang masuk pada hari kemarin."

"Oh, yeah, oke, terima kasih." Ron segera berlari–lari menuju pintu keluar dan tiba–tiba menghilang lagi. Dia ber-_Apparate_, tentu saja. Aku juga langsung keluar dan berjalan–jalan sebentar. Oh my ... di luar dingin sekali! Aku tidak bisa keluar hanya memakai kaos dan celana selutut. Aku kembali masuk ke kedai kopi tersebut.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi. Sekarang pukul 08.30. Satu setengah jam lagi, aku harus bersabar.

"Pesanannya, _Miss_?"

"Err— nanti saya akan pesan. Anda bisa pergi dulu."

"Baik, _Miss_. Tapi sebaiknya _Miss_ memakai mantel untuk menghindari kedinginan."

"Oh, yeah, okay."

"Anda tidak membawa mantel, _Miss_?"

Uang pun aku tidak bawa.

"Yeah, begitulah—"

Sial! Kenapa udara dingin sekali sih?! Salju–salju turun begitu saja di luar sana. Aku hanya memakai sandal _flip flop_, astaga..

"Dia titip mantel kepadaku, _Miss_. Saya pesan dua _cappuccino_,_ Merci_." Aku mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi. DRACO!

Perempuan— atau petugas, atau siapapun tadi yang menanyai pesanan dan mantelku mengangguk, tersenyum ramah lalu pergi.

Draco segera memakaikan mantelnya kepadaku lalu segera duduk di kursi seberangku.

"Tadi Astoria sedang kedatangan tamu, maka agar tidak buang–buang waktu, lebih baik aku menunggumu di sini, supaya nanti tidak ditanya–tanyai lagi oleh Astoria. Eh, ternyata kau sudah di sini," jelas Draco tanpa ditanya.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku dengan rambut hitam lurus seperti ini?" tanyaku heran.

"Feeling. Lagian, rambut itu akan segera berubah dalam 30 menit kan? Seperti di Hogsmeade dulu."

Aku mengangguk.

"Dan kenapa kau mengubah rambutmu seperti itu? Tidak cocok, tahu." Draco segera mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengembalikan rambutku seperti semula.

"Draco! Kau tahu? Aku sedang kabur dari Ron."

Draco mengernyitkan dahi.

"Yeah, di _flat_, aku tidak sengaja, keceplosan menyebut namamu— dan dia.. dia sudah memesan tiket pesawat untuk ke London pukul 10.30 nanti."

"Kenapa tidak kau Obliviate saja?"

"Aku.. aku pasang mantra anti–mantra di _flat_ku." Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh, namun Draco segera mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi.. Kau pulang ke London hari ini?" Draco bertanya dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa ditebak. Perih, terluka, atau sedih, aku tidak tahu.

Aku mengangguk perlahan–lahan.

"Tidak bisakah ditunda?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak pulang hari ini, Draco— harusnya tiga hari lagi. Tapi, yeah, Ron, nekat sekali."

Kemudian hening.

"Oh ya, sarung tanganmu kemarin tertinggal di—"

"Buatmu saja, kenang–kenangan."

Aku mengangguk lagi. Draco memalingkan wajah ke jendela.

"Draco ..."

"Hmm?"

"Sebenarnya sekarang kita ini apa?" tanyaku tanpa sadar. Dengan cepat, Draco langsung menoleh kepadaku.

"Berpacaran, tentu saja." Oh, Draco berbicara seolah itu hal yang mudah. Berpacaran di saat masing–masing sudah punya pasangan lain?

"Itu—"

"Kita sedang berselingkuh dari pasangan masing-masing," ucap Draco tenang. Aku membelalakkan mata. Dia berbicara seolah–olah itu bukanlah masalah..

"Hermione. Lupakan aku."

Apa yang dia katakan?

"Apa?"

"Kau jelas–jelas sudah mendengar kataku tadi."

"Tentu saja tidak bisa. Bahkan tadi kau bilang kita berpacaran. Bagaimana caranya aku melupakan pacarku?"

"Hermione. Lupakan aku, tolong. Berbahagialah dengan Weasley."

Aku menangis.

Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Sekarang dia mencintai si Greengrass itu.

"Aku tidak bi—"

"Aku menetap dengan Astoria di sini, dan tidak akan kembali ke London lagi, mungkin, jadi, kita benar–benar harus berpisah, Hermione."

Mata kami bertemu. Aku menatapnya dengan sedih, kecewa, marah, semuanya. Dia menetap di Paris, dan aku akan kembali ke London.

"Kau mencintainya," ucapku dingin.

"Tidak, dengarkan aku—"

"Aku tahu—" Draco mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tanganku. Aku menepis tangannya. Tidak ada gunanya untuk terus berharap dengan dia.

"Lupakan aku," dia berkata itu sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawabanku kembali sama.

"Berjanjilah, lupakan aku. Lupakan semuanya. Anggap ini semua tidak pernah terjadi."

Lagi–lagi, Draco berkata itu seakan itu bukanlah suatu masalah. Kalau dia memang sudah bisa melupakan aku, ya sudah. Tapi jangan harap aku bisa melupakannya.

"Aku tahu kau bisa memegang janji, Hermione Jean Weasley." Draco mengeluarkan kelingkingnya dan menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingkingku. Dengan berat, akhirnya aku berkata,

"Baiklah, aku berjanji." Air mataku mengalir dengan deras. Aku melepas mantel Draco dan mengembalikan kepadanya. Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, aku berlari menuju pintu keluar tanpa sempat meminum _cappuccino_ yang entah sejak kapan berada di mejaku. Dingin sekali. Aku segera ber-Apparate menuju gang kosong dekat _flat_ku, dan berlari menuju gedung apartemen untuk menemui Ron dan mengepak barang menuju London, Inggris.

(Sejujur–jujurnya, aku masih penasaran siapa yang membuang surat undangan yang kuberikan kepada Dra— Malfoy.)

_Aku berjanji untuk melupakanmu, tetapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa, karena aku mencintaimu dari dulu, sampai entah kapan._

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**Thanks for read! First fic :D**

**Review?**


End file.
